Semiconductor chips using passive devices, filters, and various types of micro-electrical-mechanical systems (MEMS) often employ switches for engaging and disengaging various types of filters (e.g., resonators), passive devices, and/or MEMS from other components in the semiconductor chip. Moreover, in various applications it is desirable to use switches to properly form and reconfigure arrays of various types of MEMS, resonators, and passive devices.
Integrating such switches in semiconductor chips without significant performance tradeoffs can be complex. Conventional switches, and conventional techniques used to integrate them, introduce significant insertion losses. Where the semiconductor chip employs numerous switches corresponding to an array of resonators and/or an array of MEMS, these losses can prohibit the semiconductor chip from functioning as intended. Further, conventional switches are typically volatile, and may vary over time.
Thus, there is a need in the art to reliably and properly integrate switches with various types of resonators and/or various types of MEMS in semiconductor chips.